All the Things to Love About Merlin
by clotpole-in-a-tardis
Summary: Arthur reflects on all the reasons he loves Merlin. Pure fluff!


Title: All the Things To Love About Merlin  
Summary: Merlin is fast asleep beside Arthur and the prince reflects on all the reasons why he loves him.  
Add. Notes: ArthurKnows!AU  
Pairing(s): Merlin/Arthur  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: references to adult themes  
Author's Note: I'm officially obsessed with this show. On season 3 now!

* * *

Merlin was snoring lightly with Arthur's arms wrapped around him lovingly. As Merlin slept, the prince looked at him, eyes filled with amazement as he wondered how he had come to be so lucky as to love someone like Merlin.

Though Arthur would never admit it out loud, he really was amazed by just about everything Merlin did. He may make fun of Merlin but he loved him so much and all his flaws were actually, in really, extremely cute as far as Arthur was concerned.

Arthur sighed lightly, contentedly.

Every night, after Merlin had fallen asleep, while Arthur lay there enjoying the complete bliss that overcame him whenever he had Merlin in his arms, he thought about what his father would say if he ever find out about the details of Merlin and Arthur's relationship.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Arthur." Uther would say. "You're being childish, stupid, and naive! You are a prince and one day you're going to be king. What is he? He's a serving boy. What is their to love about him?"

And every night, in his head, Arthur replied with a question. "What isn't there to love about Merlin?"

His eyes. They way they twinkled with hope and glistened with fear. The way they always seemed to meet with Arthur's own eyes any time they were in a room together. How they turned that Misty Hazel whenever he used his powers — Arthur especially loved how he was one of very few that had ever seen them turn that color.

How his dark hair stood out so intensely against his pale skin.

Arthur would always watch Merlin's hands if he was trying to tell whether or not the sorcerer was anxious, worried, nervous, or upset because whenever he was, he would wring his hands together and he would always fumble with whatever objects he would pick up.

His lips, of course, were one of Arthur's favorite things about him. How soft they felt when they met Arthur's lips in a kiss.

Arthur loved how kind he was, and how caring. And he was very noble, even if most people couldn't see that in him. Merlin would never let an innocent person die if he could help it. Not a single drop of innocent blood was shed if Merlin had any say in the matter.

Then, of course, there was how he always talked back to Arthur. Things were somewhat different now that they were lovers, but even before they admitted their feelings for one another Merlin would always talk back. Before they became as close as they were now, and Arthur didn't know to check his hands to see if Merlin was upset, he'd always turn to Merlin's remarks. He was wasn't making snarky comebacks and sarcastic comments, Arthur always knew that something was definitely wrong.

The small, whimpering noises that Merlin made whenever he and Arthur made love. Those tiny moans that would slowly grow louder until Arthur had to hold a hand over his mouth lest the whole castle hear them.

He could go on forever.

"There's nothing about Merlin that I don't love on some level, really," he'd say to his father should the king ever find out about him and Merlin. "And I don't care what you say, or that he's a servant. I love him."

Merlin began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He turned to lay on his side, facing Arthur, and he was surprised to find the prince's eyes open. "Arthur, you should get some sleep. Why are you still awake?"

Arthur smiled. "No reason," he wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin and held his lover closer. "I've just been thinking, that's all. Go back to sleep, my love."

Merlin shrugged and melted into the warmth that's Arthur's body provided. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

There was a few moments of silence before Merlin spoke again. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Merlin."


End file.
